HaPpy Christmas Hinata
by Iren-hime Angel
Summary: Jelang hari raya Natal yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu umat kristiani. Malam Natal merupakan hari akan datangnya kelahiran juru selamat dan akan ada mitosnya muncul Santa Claws di malam Natal. Seorang gadis yang percaya akan mitos itu menunggu Santa Clawsnya.


_**HaPpy Christmas Hinata**_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Warning : Gejeness, if you like you can read and if you don't like you must don't read, Maybe OOC, Typo, bahasa tidak baku.**

**Rated : M  
><strong>

**Pairing : Sasuke dan Hinata (SasuHina)**

**Genre : Humor dan Romantis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jelang hari raya Natal yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu umat kristiani. Malam Natal merupakan hari akan datangnya kelahiran juru selamat dan akan ada mitosnya muncul Santa Claws di malam Natal. Seorang gadis yang percaya akan mitos itu menunggu Santa Clawsnya yang akan membawahkan hadiah Natal untuknya…tapi Santa Claws tersebut bedah dengan yang lainnya…dan hadiah apakah yang akan di bawahnya.

.

.

Hari ini tepat 24 Desember 2011 pukul 11.30 pm. Terjaga seseorang yang sedang bersandar di atas sofa dekat perapian yang hangat untuk menghangatkan diri dari dinginnya salju malam dengan di balut selimut kelinci yang berwarna indigo senada dengan warna rambut gadis mungil tersebut. Tubuh mungilnya terpampang di atas sofa dengan rasa kantuk yang sudah tidak dapat di bendung lagi, matanya sesekali memejam dan membuka…Ia menunggu sesuatu yang akan muncul di perapian (sudah tau kan XD).

"Hinata, ayo tidur… kenapa belum tidur?...sudah larut malam ini.."#terdengar suara perempuan dengan rasa mengantuk berat dan tentunya dengan rasa perduli amat sangat…malas menunggu tubuh mungil yang belum segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju king size yang telah menunggunya.

(yah itulah namanya Hyuga Hinata yang kerap di panggil Hinata memiliki tubuh mungil, bola mata yang berwarna pucat (lavender), rambut yang berwarna indigo, bibir ranum yang lembut dan manis (gula2 kali XD, kulit putih pucat, leher dan

kaki yang jenjang, dan ukuran dada yang dibilang cukup besar, dengan lekukan tubuh yang sexy, walaupun sifatnya masih kekanak-kanakan (karena hina suka sama anak2…ni author nongol tiba-tiba) dan entah kenapa ia bisa percaya dengan dongeng itu …So perfect…sebagai cewek 'Angel girl christmas'…Back to story).

*****_HaPpy Christmas Hinata_*****

"Iya-iya sebentar lagi Ino…aku mau menunggu Santa Claws…sebentar lagi yah…kalau nee-chan mau tidur, silahkan…tidak perlu menungguku"#bujuk Hinata dengan permintaannya yang sungguh aneh.

"Hahaha…hime ingat! Di dunia nyata itu tidak ada Santa Claws…itu hanya dongeng…ayolah tidur saja, akukan nee-chanmu jadi nee-chan tidak mau kalau nanti kamu sakit atau kekurangan tidur"#sambil mengajak Hinata untuk tidur (Ino dan Hinata seorang anak yatim piatu. Ayah dan ibu mereka meninggal saat mereka masih SD…selisih umur mereka 4 tahun…Hinata '15' tahun, Ino '19' tahun…Back to story).

(Muka cemberut, pipi menggembung dan bibir yang dikerucutkan tanda kesal dengan nee-chan, bernama Ino...yang tidak percaya akan adanya Santa Claws) "Ihh nee-chan tidak percaya…kalau nanti aku dapat hadiah banyak, aku tidak mau bagi-bagi sama nee-chan (*gubraak*sifat kekanak-kanakan banget tapi unyu XD#di cidori Sasuke…kok sasu sih? yah…iyalah sasu kan care sama hina XD)#sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang cantik dan imut banget (kyaa… 'Hinata lovers').

.

Diam (kok diam ,…tidak ada suara yang akan memulai pembicaraan mereka saat ini…(mereka sedang bergulat dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing dan tak luput rasa kantuk yang (suswanto banget XD).

.

"Sudah deh kalau kamu tidak mau tidur…nee-chan tidur diluan yah…jajajaja"#suara yang memecahkan keheningan mereka walaupun terdengar sangat kecil dan pelan karena pengaruh rasa kantuk yang besar…dan hendak beranjak pergi kekamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2 disebelah kamar Hinata.

"Iya-iya tidur sana nee-chan (kok malah ngusir XD) dengan rasa senang…iya nanti Santa Clawsnya dating dan selesai member hadiah baru saya tidur"#sedikit meenggoda Ino.

"Haa! Ino tersontak kaget dan langsung membalikan badannya, menghadapkan wajahnya wajahnya yang cantik dan dewasa yang terpancar dari aurahnya tersebut (wahh pingin punya nee-chan kayak Ino…XD) (kyaa…Ino lovers) mencari dimana letak suara yang berbicara dan ia tau dari suara yang sedikit menggoda tersebut#pasti itu hime..(piker dalam benaknya dan BINGGO) "Apa kau bilang hime…jangan begitu lagi yah!…nee-chan takut kalau kamu kenapa-napa"dan langsung dibalas anggukan dari hinata-chan… "Iy-ya nee-chan"#dengan memberi senyumannya yang berkisar 1 M (lebay XD, 1 ember kali -_-…hehehe#di hajar hime)dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Ino melangkahkan kakinya sambil menopang tubuhnya yang terasa berat (sebenarnya Ino tidak berat cuman karena rasa ngantuk yang mengganggu itu dan jadinya Ino berjalan oleng-oleng).

Sejalannya waktu berputar, sekarang tepat pukul 11.50 pm.

"Yeah sekarang tinggal 10 menit lagi"#meloncat-loncat di atas sofa…hehehe (kok senang banget sih XD)

Selesai menyelesaikan ritualnya 'loncat-loncat di atas sofa' saking senangnya…hingga lupa akan kondisi matanya yang hampir terpejam untuk merasakan alam mimpinya yang indah…dan terputuskan oleh suara yang terdengar berasal dari perapian…(ihh menggangu saja sih..padahal mau lihat hina-chan saat tidur, pasti lucu banget *cubit-cubit pipi hina* dan langsung di tepis oleh tangan kekar yang sering di panggil sasuke…apaan si author ni cubit-cubit pipi himeku#sahut pemuda yang menepis tanganku tadi (tadi itu loh)…apaan sih kamu sasuke!, asik sekali…ada yang cemburu…nie.. kamu juga belum seharusnya nongol sekarang tau…pergi sekarang (hush2 XD)#dicidori Hinata …kok hinata yang memakai cidori…ahh author bingung?#abaikan cerita geje ini dan tidak semestinya berada di dalam ni cerita XD…BACK TO STORY#sakura : nggak usah pake toa kali…siapa kamu sih?#tanya author dengan rasa jengkel yang sedikit lagi akan meledak(BOOM XD)….aku author disini, jadi kamu sak*** jangan main masuk-masuk aja…ingat kamu belom semestinya nongol di chapter ini…pergi sana#di rasenggan lee…ahh kok lee sih yang muncul *waduh ada bocoran dikit (tapi cuman dikit)..(?)….….).

"Siapa itu?" #oh iya mungkin itu…#pikir dalam benaknya…

.

.

.

*****_HaPpy Christmas Hinata_*****

.

.

.

To be continue (TBC)

.

Arigatou minna-san

.

A/N : Hi minna~…terima kasih sudah membaca ceritaku ini dan abaikan cerita geje author tadi…jangan lupa review! Dan reviewnya yang bikin author tambah kenceng bikin ni cerita (sorry nih romencenya belum ada di chapter ini dan aka nada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya…. Btw, Kenapa saya taruh romance and humor #nggak ada yang nanya (karena saya mau bikin cerita ini happy ending…jadi nggak ada yang hurt2nya dan jujur saja saya tidak terlalu bisa bikin yang romance2 pasti langsung ketawa ndiri…jadi pasti cerita ni ada unsur humornya#adah kah? Enggak kerasa tuh? *clengak-clengok*…soalnya kalau mau bikin romance pasti kebawa ngakak melulu, tapi saya akan usahakan bikin yang lebih bagus lagi (maklumi anak baru) dan romancenya ke dapet)amin…

Soal kelanjutan ni cerita, itu…(masih secret)… :p … makanya jangan bosen2 baca cerita ku yah#puppy eyes..sekalian promosi…Amin (nama orang tuh).

\

/

\

/

**REVIEW, please ^^**

S


End file.
